The Bleeding Hearts on a Soft White Cloud
by Wolfhound159
Summary: It's my recreation of the aftermath of Season 6 Finale. I will be expanding the story further and might be compelled to increase the rating but for now it will be T. I don't own the show and don't get paid for this, I just like to play with the characters. Its my first time trying fan fiction with these characters so reviews are appreciated and answered. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

When Jane and Lisbon broke their first kiss, the love they shared for the other radiated from their eyes and smile. It took Abbott almost two hours to pick them up and drive them back to the hotel. Jane sat in the back of the car and Lisbon sat in the passenger's side, but the distance didn't stop them from staring at each other with wide smiles upon their faces. When they entered the lobby and Abbott called a group meeting, Jane took a seat as close as Lisbon as possible.

"Due to Jane's… actions, he and Lisbon were suspended from flying for two weeks, and instead of killing them on a train, bus, or car, they are going to serve this small suspension here," Abbott explained, "while the rest of us will go back to Austin."

The small group glanced at Jane and Lisbon, and she felt herself blush. Jane saw her lightly blush and softly took her hand in his.

When they left for the airport in a car Abbott had prepared for them, Lisbon felt a certain tension ease away from her shoulders. She looked at Jane and he sent her a small, coy smile. She smiled back and he leaned in and kissed her. When air became a necessity for them, they broke the kiss.

He glanced outside and saw the sun about to set so he turned to her and said: "Let's go, I have something to show you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he answered as he led her outside, still limping. He struggled to remove his shoes and Lisbon started to do the same.

XXXXXX

Jane and Lisbon walked along the shore barefoot. Jane hand his shoes in his left hand, holding her hand with his right as she had her shoes on her left. The waves crashed softly and lapped at their feet and toes. His limping was lessening as he tried to hide the pain, for her.

"Where are we going, Patrick?" she asked him, impatiently.

"I told you, it's a surprise," he replied, trying to suppress a chuckle at her impatience.

"What kind of surprise?" she asked.

"Depends on how you see it," he teased.

"Patrick!" she admonished, but couldn't suppress the small laugh that escaped her.

He stopped and pulled her in for a kiss, he loved being able to express his feelings for her and marveled in the fact that she had chosen him. The sun was setting fast, so he broke the kiss and started walking in the same direction again.

"What are we going to do, now?" she asked him.

He understood the subliminal message in her question, so he asked her: "What do you want to do?" - but he couldn't hide the small hitch in his voice as he said it.

She stopped him and kissed him again, trying to alleviate his worries and fears. He broke it again and let go of her hand to caress her cheek. He donned a half-smile but the joy he felt was whole-hearted. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and started walking again.

XXXXXX

When they arrived at the destination, Lisbon couldn't hide the small gasp of wonder that escaped her. When she heard Jane chucking softly, she playfully hit his arm.

"This isn't it," he told her.

"Then where are we going?" she asked.

Jane led the way to the front of the sky blue lighthouse, where you could see the waves crashing into the sea under a colorful sky. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they dropped their shoes and walked closer to the railing. Lisbon was taking in all of the beautiful reds, oranges, and pink that blended together in the sky and the liquid mirror that was shattering with every wave that formed and moved noisily towards the sand.

"It's beautiful," she told him after she relaxed fully into his arms. "It's absolutely beautiful."

He placed a kiss on the top of her head. He loved having her wrapped in his arms and wanted this moment to last forever.

XXXXXX

When the sun had finally set, the chill of the night started to creep in. Even though soft light still painted some areas of the sky, the darkness was winning and they decided to start heading back to the hotel. They put on their shoes and walked a little bit farther from the cold and unsympathetic waves that foamed and struck the sand.

Jane pulled her in and kissed her again, halfway to the hotel, but the night was not the true evil that disrupted their moment, it was Lisbon's phone that selfishly decided to start ringing just as they were going to kiss. She looked down at the caller ID and froze when she saw the name _Marcus Pike._

"Shit," she swore under her breath as she pressed answer and put the phone to her ear.

"Theresa, when are you getting here? I'm worried," Marcus said.

"I'm not going, Marcus, I'm sorry, I changed my mind," she tried to explain.

"I…what?" he stuttered, completely taken back by the new information.

"I'm sorry," apologized Lisbon. Her voice started to crack and Jane softly squeezed her hand as comfort.

"What do you mean? Why aren't you coming?" asked Pike, straddling the borderline between complete normalcy and emotional breakdown.

"It… was… it was insanity to rush something as big as that, Marcus, I'm sorry but I couldn't go through with it." Silent tears streamed down her face as guilt for breaking his heart flooded her.

There was a silence on the other end until Marcus's cool and collected voice said: "I understand." and the line went dead. Lisbon put the phone back in her pocket before wiping away the tears. Jane stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"What are you doing? Let's keep walking, Patrick," she said softly, the raw emotions that were overcoming her were love, guilt, and despair.

"No," he told her as he bowed his head and kissed her softly. "Not until you're comfortable… with everything."

She smiled at him and felt her tears and fears vanish away, she kissed him and this time nothing was going to ruin it. The kiss deepened until they were both gasping for air and started walking together towards the hotel.

"Two weeks' vacation," she thought out loud. "What are we going to do during those days?"

"We'll think of something." He smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sure we will," she stated as she smiled back at him. Their eyes glimmered with a mischievous light as they kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jane and Lisbon entered the hotel, one of the women who worked there, Alice, came up to them and said: "Mr. and Mrs. Jane, you have a reservation waiting."

Lisbon blushed as Jane's wide and coy smile appeared on his face.  
>"We'll be right there," he told Alice. Her retreating steps were heard as he looked at Lisbon, and his smile somehow grew. "You hungry?" he asked her.<p>

Lisbon hesitated a moment before saying: "Yeah." She looked at him and the coloring of her cheeks only grew. "You?"

"Meh," Jane said softly, bent his head, and kissed her. "I could eat," he said as he broke the kiss and looked at her.

XXXXXX

Jane couldn't stop from gasping when Lisbon entered the room, she took his breath away. She wore an enchanting golden slinky dress and had her hair up in an elegant braided bun with two simple flecks of her hair framing her face. She saw Jane and her smile grew instantly, he wore a simple yet stylish three piece black suit which redefined his brilliant smile.

Jane stood from the table and walked over to where she was standing, he gave her his shoulder to which she took and led her to their table. He helped her take a seat and proceeded to sit down across from her. The table was draped with a velvet red cloth. The candles were centered and softly flickered on top of the decorative silver candelabra with light blue rhinestones around the barrels. Champagne was still softly bubbling on the glasses on each side of the table.

"You look enchanting, Theresa." Jane complimented her with a wide grin on his face.

"Thank you, Patrick," she said, trying to hide the smile that was coloring her cheeks.

Jane reached over, took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and softly kissed the back of her hand. With their hands still entwined, Jane lifted his glass as Lisbon did the same; they both clinked their glasses and sipped harmoniously.

XXXXXX

Jane walked through the garden with Lisbon on his arm. The temperature as dropping, the moon was high in the sky and was softly illuminating them as Jane pointed others out and 'read' their minds.

"She lost her child in a drunken driving accident… He left his dog out tied to a pole and it was dog napped… He lost his money in a divorce… Their house is being fumigated," he pointed out.

"How can you tell?" she asked, suppressing a laugh.

"Simple tells of their body movement, reactions, and psychology, Teresa," he explained to her, and when he glanced at her stifling a smile, said: "Don't laugh, Teresa."

"I'm not," she said but her smile betrayed her.

A wild gust of wind blew and Lisbon involuntarily shivered into him. Jane noticed, took off his jacket, and slipped it onto her shoulders. After draping her with his jacket, he slipped his arm around her, and pulled her closer to him.

"Thanks," she said, to which he replied by kissing her. The kiss deepened until they were both breathless, again. They turned back towards the Hotel with knowing smiles on their faces.

XXXXXX

Jane was the first one to wake, his mind groggily moving through the levels of sleep. When he opened his eyes, he saw a sleeping Lisbon in his arms. Her lips softly brushed against his chest when he breathed and her breath warmed him. He couldn't stop his smile from growing when he looked back at the events last night. He was called back to the present when her eyes started to flutter, and she stirred in his arms.

When she was fully awake, she looked up to him and whispered, "Good morning," before kissing him.

When they parted, he told her, "Good morning," and kissed her again. She broke the kiss, turned, stretched, and leaned over to look at the clock.

"It's 10," Jane confidently informed her as he pulled her closer to him, spooning her.

"How did you know?" she asked with a big smile on her face and started to tickle the hands that were wrapped around her stomach.

"The sun," he told her.

"Well you're wrong," she teased.

"Really?" he asked, not fazed by her attempt to fool him.

"Yes," she spoke as she turned to face him, "it's 11:35."

He kissed her and the kiss deepened before he broke it long enough to tell her a quick, "Nope."

She smiled against his kisses, and the love they both shared magnified in their eyes, kisses, and touch.

"Should we call up breakfast or wait till lunch?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding?" she teased him. "We'll starve to death before it's lunchtime." She got up from the bed, against Jane's protests, and stepped into the bathroom. Jane sighed heavily before deciding to take this time to call room service.

XXXXXX

A big and muscular man slipped a pocket knife into the lining of his baseball cap before putting it on and patting the gun hidden in his jacket. _I'm coming for you, Patrick. You won't get away with killing my master, not if I have anything to say about that._ He thought _I'm going to get my revenge, Patrick, no matter what or who gets in my way._

He knocked on their door and called, "Room Service!" Once he heard the footsteps, he gleamed with a malicious smirk when an image crept into his mind. The image was that of Patrick Jane's dead body at his feet. Lisbon was the one who opened the door and he feared he had made a mistake. He rolled the cart in and was about to leave, semi-defeated, when Patrick exited the bathroom. He turned, took out his gun, grabbed Lisbon, and placed the gun on her head.

At the moment, the stranger had the upper hand. Patrick could feel his heart threatening to burst and Lisbon felt the adrenaline course through her body. The gun never wavered and his wicked smile just kept on growing, _I'll finally get my revenge,_ he thought,_ maybe I won't kill him quickly. I want to see how he reacts when I rape and kill his girl._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lisbon and Jane were analyzing the situation before them. Their eyes met and they communicated with small movements of the eyes, nose, mouth, and head. After their brief conversation ended, Jane turned his attention back to the mad man who held Lisbon at gunpoint.

"Do we know you?" Jane asked him.

"No, but you know my mentor. In fact, you killed him."

"Are you sure it was me?"

"Who else is smart enough to kill Red John?"

At the mention of the last two words, Jane and Lisbon's eyes filled with acknowledgement and panic. They weren't sure what he might do, but what they did know, was that he wasn't going to kill them quickly. Lisbon is used to close combat, but she was waiting for him to lose most of the attention he had on her.

"How are you completely sure I'm the one who killed him?"

"I didn't come here to play games, Patrick."

"Why are you here, then?"

"Payback," he spat, tightening the hold on Lisbon. "You took something from me, Patrick, someone I care about, and I'm here to repay the favor."

He raised his gun, smacked the side of Lisbon's head, and let her body slump down on the floor. Jane started to move towards her but was stopped by the gun now pointed towards him.

"Don't worry about her; I'm not going to kill her right away." He motioned towards Lisbon's limp body. "I want to have some fun first."

XXXXXX

Lisbon woke with a pounding headache, as her eyes fluttered open and all of her senses started to come alive, she noticed she was tied up with chains by her waist to one end of the room and that Jane was tied up in a chair on the other end. They seemed to be alone, for now, but silent tears streaked Jane's cheeks and when their eyes met, he sent her a weak smile. Upon closer observation from Lisbon, Jane had marks on his face from where the stranger had struck him multiple times.

All that Lisbon was able to manage was a hoarse "Patrick," before tears started to fall.

"Teresa, you need to leave… go before he comes back."

"Not without you…" She paused to look at the chains wrapped around her waist, but when she looked at him again she could tell he was hiding something. "Patrick, what is it? What's wrong?"

"You NEED to escape, Teresa." Patrick could barely whisper those words as his emotions overtook him. "He can't hurt you if you're not here."

Lisbon knew what Jane had meant but needed confirmation. "He told you what he's planning to do?"

Jane let the silence respond for him; soon all they could hear was her soft shuffling of the chains. Lisbon's head still pounded but the adrenaline was alleviating some of the pain. The chain that was wrapped around her waist was locked with a padlock, one that required a key, and it was too tight to slip out of it. She was now trying to pick the lock, but her nails were too fragile and short. She looked back at Jane and wiped at her tears. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too, Teresa."

Suddenly the front door swung open and the stranger blocked the entryway. "Well, well, well, looks like Sleeping Beauty just woke up," he sneered.

"Just let her go, Damian, you have me… just, please, let her go," Jane pleaded.

"You are testing my patience, Patrick," Damian sneered. "You know, very well, of my intentions."

"Damian, stop, you won't get away with this."

Damian ignored Jane's pleas and threats as he turned towards a now cowering Lisbon. "I'm going to enjoy this," he murmured. "I don't care if you scream or not, that won't make a difference in your stay with me."

Lisbon heard his threat but that was an experiment that she didn't want to test. She started to recoil from him, luring him into a sense of dominance before fighting. Her muscles felt heavy and tired but the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins kept her from falling, from submitting. He kept creeping closer and when he yanked one of her legs from out under her, she kicked his face as hard as she could. He stumbled back but regained his balance as she stood as well. He neared her but she was faster than him and swung her fist towards his temple. He dodged her hit, grabbed her, and started to throttle her. She swung her fist once more towards his temple and smiled as it hit. He slumped to the floor, dead, and she fished through his pockets for the key. When at last she found the key, she unchained herself and untied Jane. When Jane was untied, he stumbled on his feet in an attempt to wrap his arms around her.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Jane whispered to her. He held her in his arms and they both shook with adrenaline and waited for it to pass. When their hearts stilled, Jane bent down and kissed her softly.

XXXXXX

After the local police took their statements and removed the body, the hotel arranged another room for them as an apology. When they entered their new bedroom, they saw that a small buffet was spread out in the middle. After they had eaten, they showered together and lied down on the bed to watch some television. Lisbon had some questions buzzing in her head.

"Who was he?"

"Who was who?"

"The guy," Lisbon sighed. "The man who tied you up."

"His name is Damian Jones; he was an orphan when Red John took him in, he was five years old. He looked up to Red John, followed wherever he led, till I killed him."

When Jane spoke the last two words, Lisbon moved closer and kissed him. The kiss deepened till they were both gasping for air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lisbon was the first to wake up this time; she felt his body heat behind and around her and smiled to herself. She tried to get out of bed without waking Jane but the minute she slid away, Jane pulled her closer and started kissing her hair.

She giggled before asking, "Did I wake you?"

"No," he yawned, "I've been up for hours."

She turned towards him and kissed him before saying, "Liar."

He smiled, eyes sparkling with love and mischief, and kissed her, his hand going soft when it wandered to her neck. She tried to get out of bed again, only to have him tighten his hold on her back and him grumbling, "What's the rush?"

She softly stroked his face, mostly the marks from where Damian had struck him, and felt tears move in her eyes. She quickly pushed them away before saying, "Patrick, as much as I want to remain in bed with you, I can't stand the taste in my mouth."

"Let me see," he spoke and kissed her again. Jane started to tickle her till she broke the kiss to get away from his merciless attack. She ran to the bathroom laughing and he followed her in for another assault.

XXXXXX

Abbott was shell-shocked when he heard the news of Lisbon and Jane being assailed on vacation, and by a Red John follower no less. He was about to call them when Fisher and Cho arrived from a crime scene.

"Hey boss," Fisher called, "we have some _interesting _developments on the case."

"What is it?"

"The missing teenager appeared," Cho answered, "apparently, she was kidnapped for a sex slave transit."

"What? How far does it reach? How did she get away?" he inquired.

"Yeah," responded Fisher, "she escaped before the kidnapper could send her to Florida."

XXXXXX

Lisbon and Jane were "watching" a movie, more like arguing the plot line and were almost ready to be kicked out of the movie theater, when Abbott leaned over to them and whispered, "I see your vacation is going great."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"Good evening Abbott, tell me, do you not find that Samantha is pregnant with Brandon's baby?"

"What are you talking about, Jane?" Abbott asked him.

"This movie," Jane explained, "Brandon is overprotective of her while she's moody, emotional, and experiencing morning sickness and enlarged… organs."

Lisbon elbowed him and he squeezed her hand, while Abbott just rubbed his eyes in exhaustion. It's been less than a minute since he found them and he was already annoyed by Jane.

"I know that you two are on leave, but there's a problem with a case and we need your help." Abbott explained.

"That's very touching, Dennis, but as you have just put it, we are on a leave."

"Patrick, we can't just let a case slip through our fingers."

"Why can't we?" Jane asked her.

"Because we're officers of the law?" she responded him, slightly confused and watched as he leaned closer. "Come on, Patrick, it's a new puzzle."

"Alright, I'll take the case," he whispered into her ear, "But only because you asked me to."

Abbott leaned back into his chair, glancing at his surroundings while waiting for Jane and Lisbon to stop kissing.

XXXXXX

When they finally exited the movie theater, to which Jane insisted on watching the end of the movie, Abbott glanced at them and was reminded of his initial motive of coming back to Florida. He looked at Jane's scars on his face and noticed his slight limp while Lisbon had soft bruising on her neck. He cleared his throat before asking, "What happened?"

Jane and Lisbon looked at him confused, not knowing to what he was referring to.

"Didn't you pay attention, Abbott?" Jane asked smiling mischievously, "Samantha cheated on Brandon with her brother and when Brandon found out, he killed them and took the baby."

"Not that, Patrick," Lisbon softly reprimanded him, "He's asking about the attack yesterday."

"That," Jane spoke just as soft. When he looked at her and her face, he saw seriousness and hurt etched into her features and brilliant eyes, and his smile vanished. "Don't worry about it, darling."

XXXXXX

In the hotel lobby, Abbott was filling Jane and Lisbon in on the case.

"Juliette Romero, 14, daughter of the Commissioner, was kidnapped Monday morning; she appeared on Friday saying she was going to be sold for the sex slave transit. She received information of the huge connection that spans Texas, through Alabama and Georgia, into Florida, where they are then shipped to foreign countries and disappear. A new shipment is arriving the day after tomorrow and our mission is to find them, shut it down, and save those girls."

"Juliette Romero… let me guess, her boyfriend's name is Romeo Julienne?" Jane joked.

"Patrick," Lisbon admonished him while softly hitting him in the arm. He feigned being hurt by the action, holding his arm and perfecting a grimace, while Lisbon tried to hide her smile.

"Her boyfriend's name is Tyler Wilson… How did you know she had a boyfriend?" asked Abbott.

"She's a rich kid, rebellious, disobeying, she probably drinks, smokes, so there implies the boyfriend."

"So what's our next move?" asked Lisbon.

"We received some Intel about certain suspects and I've arranged for us to meet them tomorrow morning." Abbott spoke as he stood from his chair across from them, "Goodnight, agents."

"Goodnight, sir."

"Night, Abbott."

XXXXXX

Jane and Lisbon entered and exited the shower together, the steam was seeping out of the bathroom under the bathroom door and when they opened it, the brisk air sent shivers down their back. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"You know we can't do this while working, right?" Lisbon asked him.

"Do what?" he asked innocently.

"Kiss."

"This?" he teased and kissed her.

She broke the kiss with a huge smile on her face, "Yes, that."

"Hmm," he pretended to think, "If we can't kiss, what can we do?"

"Patrick," she said, but couldn't get away from his tickle attack fast enough. They ended up chasing each other around, her squeals and their combined laughter echoing in the room. Jane finally caught her, held her in his arms and kissed her, their worries and pains of the day disappearing in their kiss. Tomorrow may be difficult, but tonight they were going to enjoy each other's company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for the erratic updates between chapters, Not my intention, but school and my stupid writer's block didn't let me.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Jane and Lisbon woke with a start, a loud pounding resonating through the room, heightening their pulses and adrenaline coursing through their veins. Lisbon jumped up, rushing towards the door, her cop instincts buzzing feverously. Jane lazily stood but underneath his cool and composed act, he was trembling with fear, fear for their safety. After she draped her bathrobe around herself, she threw Jane his, and once he put it on as well, she looked through the door's peephole. Confusion set in instead and with a quick glance at the clock, she opened the door a crack.

"Sir?" she croaked.

Abbott looked at her and tried to suppress a smile. Her hair was messy, her lips swollen, and he could hear what sounded like Jane moving around in the hotel room. Jane peek his head out and, when he saw it was Abbott, he walked up behind Lisbon and wrapped his arm around her midline. Abbott smirked while Lisbon blushed but leaned back into him.

"Isn't the meeting supposed to start at 8, Dennis?" Jane asked.

Lisbon looked back at him, shock and curiosity in her expression.

"I heard Abbott talking on the phone during the movie, he spoke softly but I still heard him." Jane explained, "What's with the wakeup call, Dennis? It's 6:35."

"I thought you might appreciate a wakeup call, before time slips from your fingers." Abbott explained as he walked back towards his room while shaking his head slightly.

"Thank you, sir!" Lisbon called after him before closing the door and facing Jane. "This is your fault, you know? I don't need wakeup calls."

He kissed her and pushed her gently against the door, when he brought them up for air, he whispered, "I know."

She smiled at him, cursed under her breath, and walked towards the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around her and teased her by saying, "Language, my dear Teresa, it's not polite to cuss at me."

She only hummed in response and leaned into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you, too." She turned in his arms, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. He pulled her up as the kiss deepened and twirled her around till she squealed with dizziness and laughter. He set her down and kissed her again, smiling against the kiss.

"Patrick, we have to get ready." She told him, trying in vain to break away from his hug.

"We have _two hours _left, Teresa." He tightened his hold on her and kissed her again.

"_Patrick_," she warned but when he didn't move, she sighed and leaned back against him. "Patrick, I'm hungry. Let's get dressed and have some breakfast."

"Anything for you, my love,"

XXXXXX

At the hotel cafeteria, Jane and Lisbon were eating pancakes when Abbott strolled in, pulled up a chair and joined them. He ordered bacon, eggs, and orange juice and soon they were munching calmly. As calmly as it can get with Jane and Lisbon stealing bites off of each other, and then each of them complaining about it. Abbott just rolled his eyes with each complaint and whine while sipping his OJ patiently.

After breakfast, however, both parties of the couple became very serious and professional, especially during the car ride towards the rendezvous. They didn't tease each other, they didn't kiss or hug, they even reverted back towards last names. _Good_, Abbott thought, _at least they can be professional at work. No need to explain why one of my agents was caught kissing the consultant._

XXXXXX

They arrived at the rendezvous point, a small, desolate pier, where three burly men stood waiting for them.

"Gentlemen, Shall we begin?" spoke Abbott.

The one standing in the middle merely grunted in response.

"What are your names?" seeing their reactions he added, "So that we have something to call you."

They, in order from left to right, said their names; Michael, Joseph, and Thomas.

_Its progress, _Abbott thought, _at least they're talking._

"Hmm," Jane hummed, "Tell us about the shipment."

Joseph grunted again, before saying, "What shipment?"

"The ones with the disgusting excuse of human beings inside as cargo," Jane quipped, "Shall I have to elaborate some more?"

"Jane!" Lisbon reprimanded him, trying in vain to keep the hurt out of her voice. Jane felt horrible; he didn't want to say it, especially not in front of Lisbon, but he needed to press his buttons, he needed to press them in order to find the girls.

"That shipment…" Joseph spoke smugly, "I don't remember when it was set to arrive, do you?" he asked his friends who shook their heads. "Sorry."

Jane inhaled sharply, hating him and himself for having to continue to press his buttons. "They're just spineless, pathetic trash, who cares if we know where they are. Maybe, if you tell me, I'll buy one off of you."

"Hmm…" he hummed, seemingly lost in thought, "When the sun's in the west and the stars are in the east, / on a coast with purple crabs the barge will come in, / and on this day, the 30th of May, / you'll see your maidens come home."

XXXXXX

In their hotel room, Lisbon was trying her best to give Jane the cold shoulder; she was upset of the way he talked about those girls but she was more upset with the fact that he didn't warn her.

"Teresa, look at me,"

"What, Patrick?" she didn't try to hide the pain in her voice, "What?"

"I had to say those things, Teresa, I had to push his buttons," he explained, wiping away a tear that ran unnoticed from her cheek, "If I hadn't, we'd never have the location."

"I know" she said slowly, reluctantly, "What hurts is that you didn't tell me what you were going to do."

"I didn't know myself, not till five seconds before saying it." He told her honestly before kissing her softly. "Forgive me?"

She smiled and softly nodded, "Yes" before kissing him again, and as the kiss delve deeper and deeper, all of their shared pain was forgotten and the horrors of the day was kept at bay.


End file.
